I belong to you
by alex00783
Summary: Shaolan et Sakura sont meilleurs amis. Elle a des petits amis, lui drague toutes les filles du coin. En précisant qu' ils couchent ensemble...pour s' amuser !


**Coucou tout le monde, c' est MOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Et vi je suis toujours en vie lol ! ****C' est vrai que ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j' ai pas posté la suite de mes fics, gomen --' ****En fait, je n' avais pas perdu l' inspiration, mais l' habitude d' écrire ! Et puis faut dire aussi que le lycée prend beaucoup de temps et d' argent ( mdr faites pas gaffe je pars en live toute seule '' ) ****Finalement le lycée c' est cool, même si mes résultats sont considérablement en baisse, et ça me fous les boules loool. ****M' enfin je ne pense pas être la seule ''' ****Voilà, c' est bon, j' ai fini de vous embêter avec ma vie à deux balles, et je vous laisse découvrir une nouvelle fic ! Celle-ci sera beaucoup plus osée que les autres, je vous le dit direct. Dire qu' avant j' avais les pensées très claires, et bien maintenant j' ai l' esprit complètement détraqué, enfin vous verrez bien...**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**

* * *

**

**I belong to you**

Prologue

Une pluie torrentielle tombait sur Hong-Kong. Des éclairs semblaient apparaître chaque seconde dans le ciel sombre, alourdi par les noirs nuages. On pouvait voir quelques gens égarés courir dans les rues avec des journaux sur leurs têtes, qui cherchaient des abris, un café, ou un hall pour s' abriter.

Il restait cependant une personne, sur le trottoir, qui courait, s' arrêtait parfois brusquement, tremblante de peur en entendant le tonnerre gronder. C' était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clair, qui étaient actuellement collés contre son visage qui exprimait tout sauf de la joie.

Sakura ôta ses chaussure à talon. Depuis tout à l' heure elle ne faisait que glisser, et mieux valait ne pas se tordre une cheville.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle vit la silhouette de l' immense bâtiment, pareil aux autres, où elle voulait se rendre. Sakura ouvrit la porte d' entrée précipitamment, après avoir enfoncer nerveusement les touches pour composer le code. Une fois dans le hall, elle s' autorisa à souffler un peu. Si il y avait une seule chose au monde qui lui faisait aussi peur, c' était l' orage...hum...et les fantômes, mais elle ne préférait ne pas y penser. Ses chaussures à la main, elle monta les escaliers, longea le couloir du 4 ème étage, et entra dans l' appartement numéro 22 sans même frapper.

-Shaolan ! s' écria Sakura en accrochant sa veste imbibé d' eau au porte manteau.

Aucune réponse lui parvint, pourtant il lui semblait entendre du mouvement dans la cuisine. Traversant le salon, elle ouvrit une porte et y entra, se figeant l' espace d' une seconde devant le spectacle qui s' offrait à elle.

Un jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs, à demi allongée sur la table de la cuisine, son haut défait qui laissait voir une partie de sa poitrine, embrassait et se laisser embrasser par un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et à la peau légèrement mat.

Shaolan interrompit ses baisers, et releva ses yeux ambrés envoûtants sur Sakura, et dit d' un ton naturel :

-Sakura, tu es trempée.

-Je sais Shao, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Quand tu auras fini de jouer, préviens moi.

Il lui lança un regard amusé, puis se détacha de la jeune fille, muette, qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se passait.

-Vas-t' en, lui lança durement Shaolan. J' en ai terminé avec toi.

La pauvre sembla retrouver la parole.

-Mais...mais...je..., bredouilla t-elle.

Les yeux ambrés lancèrent des éclairs.

-Sors de cet appartement et n' y reviens plus jamais !

A présent terrifiée, la jeune fille remit maladroitement son haut en place, et sortit en courant de la pièce, manquant de bousculer Sakura qui n' avait pas bougé.

Il y eut un claquement de porte, puis tout redevient silence.

Sakura regarda un instant le jeune qui reboutonnait sa chemise, puis lui tourna le dos et sortit. Elle entra dans le salon et s' assit sur le canapé de cuir rouge.

Shaolan ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il passa derrière le canapé, se pencha sur la jeune fille qui faisait mine de l' ignorer, et l' embrassa doucement sur la joue, après avoir écarté une mèche de cheveux. Puis il lui murmura à l' oreille :

-Tu me reproches quelque chose ?

-Non rien, soupira Sakura, excuse moi. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c' est que tu éprouves le besoin de te faire une nouvelle fille par jour.

-C' est comme ça, je ne peux pas m' en empêcher. A part ça, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, répondit doucement Shaolan.

-J' ai rompu tout à l' heure avec Isashi, annonça de but en blanc la jeune fille.

Pourtant, elle ne put retenir quelques larmes silencieuses, qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Bah, je me disais que c' était pour bientôt, fit le jeune homme en se redressant. Je le sentais tendu ces derniers temps...Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu étais amoureuse de lui quand même !

Shaolan s' assit aux cotés de Sakura, et prit son fin menton entre ses doigt, l' obligeant à le regarder.

-Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, je te le défends.

Avec douceur, il embrassa les lèvres de la jeune fille. Instinctivement, Sakura passa ses bras autour de son coup et répondit au baiser. Il s' intensifia, et elle sentit qu' elle perdait totalement le contrôle de soi-même, comme à chaque fois avec lui. Contre toute attente, Shaolan la souleva dans ses bras et entreprit de se diriger vers sa chambre, ce qui ne fut pas facile vu qu' il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses lèvres de celles douces et chaudes de la jeune fille, et il butait contre les meubles, au grand amusement de celle-ci.

Enfin il parvint dans la chambre aux tons vert, déposa Sakura sur le lit et se jeta pratiquement sur elle. Il dévora son cou de baisers, tandis que la jeune fille passait les mains dans ses cheveux. Tandis qu' il déposait des milliers de petits baisers dans le cou fragile de Sakura, il faisait glisser de ses épaules son haut, et s' attaquait au soutien-gorge, ce qui fut plutôt simple vu qu' il avait l' habitude à présent ; Ensuite, il détacha rapidement sa mini jupe. Sakura sourit, serra la main de Shaolan dans la sienne un instant, et leur regard se croisèrent. Elle en fut presque gênée. Les yeux du jeune homme, en plus d' être magnifiques, avaient dans leur prunelles quelque chose de troublant. Rajoutez à ça un regard perçant...

Aucun des deux ne disait mot. Lentement, Sakura posa la main de Shaolan qu' elle tenait encore sur son sein. Puis, elle essaya tant bien que mal de défaire la fermeture de son jean, que le jeune homme finit par envoyer valser sur le sol. Délicatement, Shaolan caressait la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il laissait aller ses mains à partir de ses cuisses, remontait le long de son ventre, et s' arrêtait aux seins, qu' il palpait. Sakura gémit, et mordilla le lobe de l' oreille du jeune homme, qui lui répondit par un baiser long et passionné.

La jeune fille finit par se retrouver nue sous lui, et sentit le désir de Shaolan se presser contre elle. Avec empressement, il glissa une main entre les jambes de Sakura, mais avec un petit rire, et toute sa volonté, elle se redressa et retourna le jeune homme afin de s' asseoir sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils, mais attira brusquement Sakura contre lui, et la jeune fille s' empala sur son membre avec un petit cri. Shaolan reprit le dessus, et retourna doucement Sakura pour s' allonger à nouveau sur elle. Commença alors un long mouvement de va et vient, pendant lequel il laissa échapper un râle, s' enfonçant toujours plus profondément en Sakura. Petit à petit, son rythme s' accéléra, en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Sakura cria, aussi fort que le tonnerre qui grondait dans le ciel, et la pluie qui se heurtait contre les vitres de la chambre plongée dans l' obscurité.

* * *

De longues heures plus tard, Sakura émergea de son demi-sommeil, épuisée. Shaolan était toujours allongée sur elle, et sa tête reposait entre ses seins. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, et écarta les mèches brunes qui lui cachaient le visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda t-il en se redressant.

-19h..., répondit Sakura d' une voix fatiguée.

Shaolan se laisser tomber sur le coté, et la prit dans ses bras, en la serrant fort contre lui. Sakura referma un instant les yeux, elle était si bien, protégée, réchauffée...

-Au fait, pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Isashi ?

-Il m' a accusée de le tromper...avec toi.

Shaolan éclata de rire.

-Le pauvre...il ne pouvait pas mieux dire !

Il m' aussi demandé pourquoi sortir avec lui si entre temps je couchais avec un autre, que je disais être mon meilleur ami...

-Ce qui est vrai.

-Je lui ai dit. Mais il n' a pas compris. Tu sais...j' ai l' impression que les gens n' ont pas vraiment le type de relation qu' on a...on est peut être bizarre, non ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi...Je t' adore, mais comme ma sœur, ma meilleure amie...et en même temps, je te désire...

-Mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux. C' est tout.

-Remarque, c' est normal s' ils ont du mal à comprendre.

-Shao, si j' ai pleuré tout à l' heure...c' est parce que j' ai l' impression que je ne trouverais jamais l' homme de ma vie, celui avec qui je partagerais mon existence...et aussi, je me sens un peu coupable. J' ai des petits amis, tu dragues des centaines de filles, et nous les trompons.

-Oui...mais en même temps, je serais incapable de me passer de toi, murmura le jeune homme qui embrassa la joue de Sakura.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle, en l' embrassant cette fois sur les lèvres.

Leur étreinte, au début douce, se fit plus passionnée. Sakura bascula à nouveau sous Shaolan, qui la dévora de baisers et de caresses, toutes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres.


End file.
